


Roses & Sunflowers

by hoshidoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaeno, M/M, another crap i wrote, delivery boi jeno, florist jae, fluff again gdi, librarian jaemin, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshidoshi/pseuds/hoshidoshi
Summary: Jeno was a broke college kid that ended up as a delivery boy in a flower shop.Jaemin was a librarian who would order roses everyday from the store jeno was working.Also, jaemin would request for a personal service; jeno to deliver the roses to him. Every single day.





	Roses & Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> bcs i cant sleep

Days after days, went by as usual.

Life as a delivery boy for a flower shop were sometimes good, but sometimes weren't. Nothing interesting honestly.

In this case though, it was a good one since the delivery boy was happened to deliver flowers _everyday_  to this one cutelibrarian, who from jeno's observation had a black nametag bagde on his uniform; that read  _Jaemin_ on it.

 

* * *

 

Being a part time librarian wasn't what he wanted to be, nor it was his dream job. Of course, not. It's just a part time job he took in order to afford a decent life.

But since that day though, after this fine guy came to the library to deliver the roses he had ordered, he found himself starting to want to know more about that guy who introduced himself as jeno.

Jaemin smiled to himself as he thought of the guy. 

 

* * *

 

"aha, another roses for today?" Jaehyun nodded his head as he listened to what the customer was saying on the other line.

"okay boy, it will be delivered in 10 minutes or so," jaehyun said, before he ended the call with a quick  _bye._

Another day another roses.

"jeno!" jaehyun called for the delivery boy, "jaemin wants you to deliver his roses again, as usual."

Jeno perked up the moment he heard that name, "roses again?" he grinned, a little excitement rush through his veins.

"yup roses again." jaehyun prepared the roses into a small bouquet, smiling as he did so. He knew the young boy had a hot spot over that librarian guy.

 

* * *

 

Jeno came inside the library with a small bouquet of roses in his hand. It was kinda romantic, it was as if he's the one who's giving jaemin the roses personally instead of as a delivery boy. It kinda felt personal, to him atleast.

He walked to the main counter, approaching the librarian. His heart was doing this funny thing, same goes to his stomach. Felt like it churned somehow. _Funny._

A huge smile spread across jaemin's lips when he spotted the boy was coming his way with a small bouquet of roses just as he asked, looking fine as usual. He tried to resist the charm, but he just couldn't.

"hello there," jaemin greeted, his eyes crinkled up into crescent moons as he smiled widely, welcoming jeno who came to deliver the roses.

Jeno couldn't help but to smile along, the cheery boy infront of him was just too adorable and welcoming, "hello jaemin." jeno passed the bouquet to the boy.

"thank you jeno for delivering these roses," jaemin said, pausing midway. A glint of playfulness shone through his eyes, "again."

Jeno chuckled, raising his eyebrows and honestly he looked too  _rude_ in jaemin's opinion, "welcome boy."

"here," jaemin gave jeno the money and also his tip. There's a small piece of paper slide in between the notes but jeno didn't notice it.

"okay, thanks jaemin," jeno took the money and put it into his pocket, still not noticing the piece of paper, "see you.. perhaps tomorrow?"

Jaemin smiled, "aha sure."

With that, jeno bid jaemin a goodbye, heading out of the library in a dash since he got another flowers to deliver.

Jaemin's gaze glued on jeno as he watched the boy walked out of the library, "hope he would give me a call though."

 

* * *

 

"oh my god," jeno gasped dramatically after seeing the small piece of paper that had numbers written on it, and those weren't just random numbers. Its a _phone number_ and at the end of it was written a name;  _Jaemin._

Jaehyun's gasp followed after, hand closing his mouth as he exaggerated his reaction, "oh my god!" he squealed in english, honestly looking like a highschool girl.

"damn," jeno still staring at the number, speechless. He really, actually _never_ expected this. Never.

"i guess you should give him a call," jaehyun suggested, "people wouldn't be giving their number around just for fun you know? i must admit that this kid is pretty bold."

"i guess i would?" jeno said, responding to jaehyun's idea about giving jaemin a call.

Jeno didn't know why he said that and he didn't know from where did the confident came from.

 

* * *

 

The next day, jeno decided to ask jaemin about it. Who knew jaemin gave the number to him by accident?

Honestly, jeno could be so dense sometimes, it almost didn't make sense.

As he was on his way to the library main counter, he found himself felt nervous. Jeno didn't even know why. It's just a phone number for God's sake.

"hello boy," jaemin greeted as usual, flashing his adorable wide grin that made jeno smiled instantly.

"oh hey," jeno smiled, handing the roses to the librarian.

Jeno decided to stay for awhile since he didn't have any flowers to deliver after that.

None of them spoke at that moment, both letting themselves fell into a comfortable silence, gracing the peacefulness.

Jeno propped his elbow onto the reception counter, eyes glued on jaemin who's putting the new roses into the vase and throwing the yesterday's one that had withered. Jaemin's expression remained unfazed as he busied himself with the roses even actually he was kinda nervous on the inside because he could feel jeno's intense gaze was set on him. Jeno didn't notice he was staring to be honest.

"why are you staring at me like that, jeno?" jaemin asked, breaking the silence that had been lingered around them for awhile. Jaemin's eyes was still on the roses as he talked.

"oh- uhh i'm sorry." jeno apologized. A very faint of pinky dust colored his cheeks, embarrassed over his weird behavior, "i didn't mean to become a creeper."

The tone jeno was using really sounded like he was apologizing for a big matter. Jaemin chuckled. This boy was really something.

"no, i was just asking. maybe you have something in your mind you want to say? or ask me?" Jaemin reassured the flustered boy, his attention was all directed to jeno now.

"uhm," jeno fidgeted. He's really bad at this kind of thing.

Jaemin didn't push jeno to talk when he saw the boy was having a hard time in expressing the actual thing. He let jeno took his time.

Jaemin noticed how flustered jeno was, and he couldn't help but to think the boy was so effortlessly cute. A soft chuckle slipped off his mouth.

"about the number you gave me, i would like to know if it was an accident or?"

"number?" jaemin asked, giving jeno a puzzled look, "sorry, but what number?"

Jeno really didn't know why he felt a little dissapointed. He literally had to force himself not to show it on his face, "nah, its okay just forget it, maybe you accidentally slipped your phone number-"

"oh!" jaemin snapped his finger, "my phone number??"

"yeah?"

"ahh that one," jaemin chuckled, "nope, not by accident. i really gave you my number and was waiting for you to give me a call." jaemin confessed, wearing a wide playful grin as he said it out shamelessly.

Jeno's eyes widened in surprise, he's really taken aback with how jaemin responded to his question.

"uh-"

Jeno was about to say something when suddenly his phone rang. He clicked his tongue in annoyance because the phone call just interrupted the moment. He frowned a little as he answered the call, "yeah hyung, what is it?"

_"where are you? we have few new orders and you have to come back now because they want the flowers as soon as possible."_

A small sigh slipped off his mouth, "okay coming."

That was one of those moments when jeno hated his job to the core, "well, i have to go, kinda in hurry." jeno informed, giving the librarian an apologetic look.

Jaemin nodded as he understood that the boy was still in his working hour, "okay then, see you when i see you." he offered a genuine smile to the suddenly gloomy jeno.

Jeno gave jaemin a faint  _bye_ before he walked away. He was halfway to the front door when suddenly he remembered something.

He turned around, "i'll give you a call, by the way!" he said before he bid the librarian a last goodbye.

Jaemin was caught off guard because he wasn't expecting that.

 

* * *

 

Jeno plopped into his bed, letting out a weary sigh as he did so. The day was tiring as hell. If it wasn't because of college and living expenses that had forced him to work his ass off like this, he wouldn't be doing it. He honestly would rather be staying at home and sleep his life off. But oh well, to grow up is to step out of our comfort zone.

He stayed like that for a long minute, trying to collect himself. After what felt like forever, a sudden idea popped out in his mind. The exhausted boy grabbed his phone and dialed for jaemin's number, deciding to give the boy a call. He stared at the phone screen for awhile, contemplating about his action, "ah, fuck it. it's now or never."

And with that he decided that he's calling.

 

* * *

 

Jaemin was lying on his bed, lazing around after he finished with work for that day. He scrolled down his twitter's timeline, bored and didn't know what to do. Scrolling and scrolling endlessly.

Suddenly, a call from an unknown number popped up on the screen, startling the boy. That's a very sudden call.

Jaemin didn't think of anything when he answered the call, "hello?" jaemin greeted with a huge question mark in his tone.

_"hello, is this jaemin?"_

Jaemin swore he felt his stomach churned so painfully  _good_  the moment he recognized that voice, "jeno??"

 _"yeah its me."_  the boy on the other line said, with a soft chuckle followed after.

"hey- oh my god i really didn't expect that you would call," jaemin exclaimed, clearly telling the world that he's very much excited at that moment.

_"well, i promised. remember?"_

"ahhh, right! i forgot."

_"what are you doing? did i disturb you?"_

"no, you're not disturbing. i'm just lazing around after finishing my work today," jaemin hugged his pillow between his legs, settling into a comfortable position, "you? how's your day?"

_"tiring but great."_

They fell into a minute of silence, both didn't know what to say. The silence wasn't uncomfortable yet it wasn't _that_ comfortable. Sensing the awkwardess that was slowly rising, jaemin tried to open a topic, "are you in college?"

_"yeah, and i guess you too?"_

"yeah," there's a rustling sound coming from the other line and jaemin assumed jeno was also on his bed, "this might sound nosy but why are you doing a part time job though?" honestly, it's the dumbest question ever coming from a college student, but jaemin was running out of topics.

_"because i moved out from my parents' house so i live by my own now. in another words, i'm broke."_

"oooh, independent boy," jaemin laughed, "i can relate."

Jeno chuckled, he liked how the slightly awkward conversation turning to a better one now, that's a progress,  _"you too?"_

"yeah."

And the conversation went on until it hit late midnight.

 

* * *

 

It's jeno's off day.

Yet he's at the flower shop during the lunch time.

Jaemin didn't order for roses since he knew jaemin was on his off day. And by this jeno assumed that jaemin really wanted jeno _only_ to deliver the roses. The boy chuckled at his own thought.

Jeno took a final look on the bouquet that he made by his own, pretty satisfied over his own masterpiece.

"what do you think?" jeno asked jaehyun for an opinion, hoping the florist would approve his very first attempt in making a medium hand-bouquet.

"that looks gorgeous, honestly." jaehyun threw an honest compliment. He's quite impressed with how jeno did the bouquet so gracefully, how he could matched sunflowers and roses together and shaped it into a beautiful bouquet. Looks simple but it did take a little serious effort, or else the bouquet would look overly done, "a hell of dedication right there."

Jeno laughed over jaehyun's remark, "well, its just a little thing lee jeno did to win na jaemin's heart." jeno gave a nonchalant shrug as he tried not to cringe over his cheesy remark. Jeno then started to wrap the bouquet, wanting to make it appear more pleasant and fancy.

 

 

 

It was a surprise.

So when jeno walked his way to the main counter with the well-made bouquet hidden behind his back, jaemin was truly shocked, shook even, and that was shown very clearly on his face.

"hey handsome," jeno greeted with a soft smile plastered of his face, eyes crinkled into crescent moons,  _flirting_  very smoothly.

It took a moment for jaemin to register what's happening, "what are you doing here?" it came out, barely audible but jeno managed to catch that.

"to surprise you," the boy wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner, "and i have something for you."

"what is it?"

"here." jeno took his hand from behind his back. He then handed jaemin a bouquet formed of beautiful roses and sunflowers, tied with narrow purple ribbons that flowed over jaemin's hands when he accepted it.

"oh my god," jaemin's voice trailed off, tone lacing with disbelief as he set his gaze onto the gorgeous bouquet, then to jeno, whose eyes shone with adoration and sincereness.

Jaemin was lost at words. He didn't know if it was right to think of it, but he felt so _loved_ somehow.

"i really hope you like it," jeno said, breaking the silence, "based on my observation, i assumed that you like roses. and i love sunflowers, they make a really good combination for a bouquet too, so... why not?"

Jaemin could feel the blood rushed to his face and causing him to blushed madly. He didn't know what's with himself but he really appreciate this side of jeno who's so thoughtful, it's just  _so_ attractive, "thank you so much jeno," jaemin said, barely a whisper since the boy was still in awe.

"your welcome," the smile on jeno's lips didn't seem to fade, "i have something i want to ask, by the way." the slight changes of his tone alarmed jaemin a little.

"yeah, what is it?"

"would you like to go on a date with me?"

Jaemin's breath hitched a little, his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest, as if it was responding to jeno's question. There's a soft squeal tickling his throat, threatening to slip out.

The boy then broke into a fit of adorable giggles that made the nervous jeno loosened up. It didn't sound like mocking giggles so jeno was fine with it.

"lee jeno is really something," jaemin said with a twinkle in his eye, smiling genuinely, "oh god, do i still have to say it? isn't my answer obvious yet?"

"say it." jeno said, threatening with a low and demanding voice.

"i would kill to go out on a date with you."

Both of the boys stared into each other's eyes for a long minute, engaging into an unnecessary eye staring contest before they both broke into a laughter.

"thank you, jaemin."

The said boy nodded in response. A wide grin plastered on his face as he felt genuinely happy with how his day turned out to be.

Very much a good ending for the both of them.


End file.
